


He Is Sober

by muscatmusic18



Series: December Prompts [20]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 'Spiked' Eggnog, F/M, Humor, Scientist Daniel, holiday party, placebo effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Oh, what imaginary alcohol and the placebo effect can do.





	

As the holidays came, everyone donned their gay apparel, and decked the halls, and threw their Christmas parties. Among these were the S.H.I.E.L.D office party, a little something the Jarvises threw together, and, of course, Howard’s famous extravaganza.

Being some of his closest, true friends, Peggy and Daniel were invited, and come December 18th, they showed up at his doorstep, bearing a bottle of wine, and they were soon ushered in from the cold to be greeted to the chaos that was Howard’s party.

Well, controlled chaos, but chaos nonetheless.

As with many Christmas parties, there was mingling, appetizers, eggnog, and mistletoe, but it being Howard’s party, the mistletoe was hung on every surface, whether it be a doorway or a lamp, it was there.

It wasn't long before he made a spectacle of spiking the eggnog, taking a flask out of his suit jacket with a sly smile before dumping the entire contents into the bowl as everybody watched, cheers erupting from somewhere in the back of the crowd.

From the couch Peggy and Daniel had requisitioned, she just sighed, shaking her head and looking to Daniel, expecting her expression to be mirrored, but instead saw him with cunning smile.

“What do you know?” She asked, studying his face for any secrets he might have.

“You'll see in a few hours.”

He offered nothing more, so she turned back to the conversations around her, trying to think of what in the world he might have done.

~~~~~~~~~

Several hours after watching Howard down spiked eggnog, he began acting tipsy, and soon after, he was full blown drunk, running into things and starting to slur his words, yet having no trouble flirting with the women at the party.

“It’s always a special sight to see him this drunk. I do not know another person in this world who can have this much alcohol in their system, yet still perform complex calculations at the drop of a hat, all the while hitting on everything remotely female that walks by.” She mused, watching him chase a blonde across the room.

“Just don’t let yourself walk by him. That’s not something I really want to see.” He warned.

“Believe me, he knows better. After a few fists to the face from me, he learned.”

“Well, they always said he was a genius.” A smile crept back onto his face, and she remembered the grin he had earlier.

“By the way, what was that smirk about earlier? You said I’d find out in a few hours.”

His smile grew into a chuckle as he leaned closer to her. “I’ll let you in on a secret. The man you’re watching stumble around like he was blind drunk? He’s sober.”

Her eyebrows rose as she gave him an incredulous look. “You’re joking.”

He shook his head. “Nope. A little something I read about; what their calling the placebo effect. They’re not entirely sure how it works, but basically, someone takes a fake medication, and somehow their brain tricks them into feeling the effects of the medicine, even though all they took was sugar or saline. I decided I wanted to test the theory, and as it turns out, it works; with booze, too.”

“So what was it that Howard poured into the eggnog?” She turned to face the man she loved, both surprised and turned on by his mischief.

“Apple juice. I replaced his flask full of rum with another one full of it.” He reached into his jacket, pulling out the real flask for Peggy to see before tucking it away again. 

“You mean to tell me that Howard Stark is actually sober, but is tricking himself into thinking he’s drunk all because he thought he poured rum into the eggnog, but it was actually just apple juice?”

“You hit the nail on the head, darling.” He gave her an affectionate smile, leaning against the door jam next to him.

“And you did this all to test a theory?”

“Well, and to have a little fun, but yes.”

It was her turn to smile, pulling him down for a kiss. “That’s very clever of you.”

“I try.”

She kissed him again, pulling back after just one, but Daniel pointed above their heads. “There’s mistletoe, Peg.”

She shook her head, still amused, but pulled him towards the door. “Why don’t we say goodbye to everyone and continue this at home?”

He nodded. “I’ll grab our coats.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Daniel Sousa may not be as innocent as you think.
> 
> Also, I do apologize for this coming late. Last night was a rough night for me and my depression and anxiety, and I just couldn't bring myself to open my laptop to write. This is the prompt for the 20th, and hopefully tomorrow I should have the prompts for the 21st and the 22nd up, and I'll be back on track and feeling better.
> 
> As always, thank everyone who leaves comments and kudos on my works. I love seeing them, and they help me feel better during times like these. Thank all of you, and I love you all.


End file.
